Automatic, multi-speed transmissions that incorporate planetary gear sets typically include multiple friction plate-type clutches in order to manipulate the transmission to provide many forward speed ratios. Many such components are necessary to provide six, seven, or eight forward speed ratios. The planetary gear sets and clutches become increasingly difficult to package as they increase in number, and also add to the overall weight of the transmission. Additionally, the control system becomes increasingly complex as the number of friction plate clutches increases.
As is commonly known to those familiar with the art, disengaged multi-plate friction clutches, depending on various conditions, produce drag when there is relative motion between the sets of clutch plates. One characteristic of a disengaged multi-plate clutch is that, as the relative speed between the sets of clutch plates increases, typically, so does the drag or spin loss. This spin loss contributes to decreased fuel economy.